Supergirl's and Batgirl's Punishment
by gamerman1902
Summary: Supergirl and Batgirl receive hard spankings from Wonder Woman


Supergirl and Batgirl's Punishment

Supergirl and Batgirl were investigating Harley Quinn's escape from Arkham Asylum. "Anything you see up there Supergirl" Batgirl asked. "Nothing" Supergirl replied. "Where the hell is this madwoman" Batgirl asked herself in frustration. After hours of searching Supergirl finally thought she was on to Harley Quinn. "I might have her Batgirl" Supergirl said. "Where" Batgirl asked. "42nd Street" Supergirl told Batgirl. "On my way" Batgirl replied. Moments later the two superheroines were on to Harley Quinn. Supergirl was blasting entire structures away with her laser blasts. Batgirl was throwing explosives and weapons damaging the city property. Harley Quinn kept running when one fatal blast from Supergirl and one bomb from Batgirl injured civilians. The two had to stop to help but Harley Quinn got away from the two. "Damn", Batgirl exclaimed. Supergirl cursed under her breath. Well that wouldn't prove well for the two beautiful girls. Back at the JLA space station the two girls were receiving scolding from the amazon beauty Wonder Woman. "What were you thinking blasting away entire structures like that" Wonder Woman yelled. "Sorry ma'am" the two said at the same time. "Letting a crazy woman like Harley Quinn get away and hurting innocent civilians" Wonder Woman said in disgrace. "It is obvious you two girls need to be punished" Wonder Woman decided. "Report back to your quarters while I decide what to do with you two" Wonder Woman ordered. "Yes ma'am" the two said. Back at their quarters Supergirl laid down relaxed while Batgirl was nervous. "What do you think she'll do to us" Batgirl asked. "Probably suspend us for a week or something stupid like that" replied Supergirl. "And your not at all concerned" Batgirl asked. "This could be good for us Barbara you look tired and I am too so we could use a break okay" Supergirl answered. "I suppose your right" Batgirl finally said. "Good now take a nap or something you look like your about to pass out" Supergirl said cheerfully. "No I insist" Supergirl continued. Supergirl picked up Batgirl and lifted her over her shoulder with one hand. Batgirl was very sleepy so she got nice and comfy on Supergirl's shoulder. Supergirl could feel Batgirl asleep so she put the tired heroine down gently in her bedroom. "I'll wake you up when it is time for our "punishment" okay" Supergirl said. Batgirl just yawned and nodded her head. Supergirl left Batgirl to sleep. A few hours later Supergirl woke Batgirl up. "How long have I been asleep" Batgirl asked. "Three hours" Supergirl answered. "Now get up Wonder Woman is calling us to Floor 12" Supergirl ordered. "Can you carry me there" Batgirl asked. "Now that is unprofessional" Supergirl replied picking Batgirl up and setting her on her feet. The two girls went to Floor 12. "Which room" Batgirl asked. "34-D" Supergirl replied. Batgirl had been running through what there punishment would be when she came to a revelation. A spanking as that was what Wonder Woman gets for punishment from her mother even today. So that is what her mentality would be. Hawkgirl had been punished the week before and her butt was still red. She had shown Batgirl her bare bottom and it looked like it was able to roast marsh mellows a week after. She was a humanoid alien so her butt was even stronger than Batgirl's. So what severe effect would it have on her human bubble butt. "Supergirl I think she is going to give us a spanking" Batgirl warned. "That is insane you are just nervous" Supergirl replied. The two girls finally got to the room and opened it. Sure enough there was Wonder Woman paddle in hand chair ready for spanking. Supergirl realized they were getting spanked but wasn't worried for herself at least. Batgirl was a different story. Wonder Woman packed quite a mighty slap. Poor Batgirl's butt would probably get red after one slap. "I judge by those surprised looks on your faces you know you will be getting a good spanking" Wonder Woman said. "Now who will be going first" Wonder Woman asked. "I'll go first" Batgirl bravely stated. "Very well take off your cape and then get over my lap Batgirl" Wonder Woman ordered. Batgirl complied and slowly got over Wonder Woman's lap. Supergirl could not figure out how Wonder Woman would hurt her. Her butt would jiggle and even turn red if Wonder Woman spanked hard enough but Supergirl would not feel anything. Wonder Woman adjusted Batgirl over her lap so she had a perfect arch. Batgirl's bubble butt was on full display. Without warning SLAP! The first smack hit like a rocket and hurt like hell. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! A volley of smacks made Batgirl's butt jiggle up and down vigorously and set it ablaze. The girl was tough though and she took another 20 brutal smacks over her tight leggings without moving. Then Wonder Woman gave Batgirl a massive wedgie. Batgirl's asshole was inflamed and felt like it was in fire. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Each cheek jiggled endlessly as the smacks where that way too. Wonder Woman pulled Batgirl's tights down after another good 20 smacks and her panties came down too. Wonder Woman slowly caressed, grabbed, teased and slapped the jiggling red cheeks of Batgirl. Then another 30 more smacks reigned fire upon Batgirl's bare bottom. Batgirl broke into a quiet sob as Wonder Woman began to play with Batgirl's pussy while whacking her with a hairbrush. Batgirl tried not to cum but her pussy was getting excited. Wonder Woman was whacking her so hard that the hairbrush broke. The paddle was a substitute as 10 more whacks reigned down on Batgirl's scarlett red apple bottom. Soon Batgirl was just crying uncontrollably over Wonder Woman's lap. Finally her turn was over as Wonder Woman gently rubbed and fingered her bottom. Wonder Woman gave her one final and extremely hard SLAP that made her butt jiggle and then lifted Batgirl off her lap." Now go stand in the corner" Wonder Woman ordered. "Yes ma'am" said a sobbing Batgirl. "Supergirl get over my lap" Wonder Woman ordered. Supergirl gladly complied because in her mind she knew her spanking wouldn't hurt. Wonder Woman wasted no time pulling down her mini-skirt and panties revealing her beautiful silky white kryptonian apple bottom. Suddenly Supergirl started to feel weak. Kryptonite! It made her bottom even weaker than a human's. She was in for a lot of pain now. SLAP! A massive slap on her bare bottom's right butt cheek left a big hand mark. Supergirl struggled and squealed as 20 more smacks made her butt jiggle and become completely red in a matter of a few moments. Fingering made her excited as Wonder Woman's finger was deep in her hole. Her pussy was starting to become wet. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Smack after smack made her jiggling butt red. Through all of this Wonder Woman was pulling her hair. The kryptonite paddle came out and it stung like a hive of Wasps. Smack after smack was relentless and without mercy. Supergirl couldn't stop crying and was struggling across the mighty amazons lap. Finally the pain stopped as Supergirl was lifted up and sent to the corner. "Did both of you learn your lesson" Wonder Woman asked. "Yes ma'am" both the sobbing girls said. "Judging by the color of your bottoms I did I fine job" Wonder Woman declared staring at their dark scarlett red bottoms giving them each a extra slap to be sure. She left leaving the girls crying and applying ass cream to each other.

THE END


End file.
